oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxpack
Vulpine & Lupine: In the year of 1548, Foxpack is shown as a resident of .; | age = 49Vulpine & Lupine: In the year of 1548, Foxpack and Mengis, bitter rivals of one another, are said to have shared nothing in common aside from their ages, both being 20 years old at the time. So, in the year of 1577, 29 years later, Foxpack would be 49. (1577) 20Vulpine & Lupine: In the year of 1548, Foxpack and Mengis, bitter rivals of one another, are said to have shared nothing in common aside from their ages, both being 20 years old at the time. (1548) | weight = | occupation = Vice-Captain of the Fifth Division; Captain of the Musketeers (former)Vulpine & Lupine: Foxpack is addressed as the Captain of the by a panda mink in the year of 1577. | birthday = | race = | status = Alive | residence = (former) | alias = | bounty = 500,000,000Baf Takes a Big "El": Foxpack's updated bounty is revealed in the newspaper following the events of Elbaf's Royal Wedding. 470,000,000 | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = Milk-Milk Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of cow mooing | dftype = }} "Nine-Tailed" Foxpack is a fox and a member of the Titan Pirates' Fifth Division, wherein he serves as the vice-captain of division commander Montblanc Burling.A World on Fire: Foxpack returns to "The Willow" in order to watch over a very drunk Burling who is partying amongst the other members of the Titan Pirates' Fifth Division. Foxpack is the former captain of the . Appearance Foxpack is a resembling a humanoid , and as such, bears red colored mink. By mink standards he is quite short for a fully grown adult, barely eclipsing the threshold of 5 feet. More often than not, he sports a serious expression across his whiskered muzzle, alluding to his disciplined ideology and way of life. He has gold colored eyes, one of which is kept hidden with the use of an eye-patch. Despite possessing large paws for hands, the paws comprising Foxpack's feet are much smaller by comparison. He wears a long black coat that reaches down to his ankles yet still allows room for his bushy tail to stick out freely behind him. Beneath this coat is a red sash adorned with medal-like pendants. His two swords are sheathed along his hips, with a weapon on either side. Personality In contrast to most pirates, Foxpack actually has a strong distaste toward alcohol, despite the fact that the entirety of the Titan Pirates' Fifth Divison is composed of heavy drinkers. For this reason, he is their designated guardian, watching over them as the only sober figure so as to make sure they do not cause any sort of mischief while being drunk.A World on Fire: Foxpack watches over Montblanc Burling as he downs keg after keg. Furthermore, when Salazar offered him the chance to converse over drinks before their battle, Foxpack actually lashed out in utter disgust, referring to alcohol as a "terror".A World on Fire: Salazar offers Foxpack a drink before attacking him. A running theme with Foxpack is his way of living life honorably. When he overheard that Catrina had considered herself responsible for the death of the famed giant Jack Stalkman within the boundaries of , Foxpack was outraged and vowed to take the woman's life to honor the death of the former war-hero.Rum Deal: Foxpack confronts Catrina after she claimed responsibility for Jack Stalkman's death. Furthermore, when a fight broke out between he and Salazar in the presence of his intoxicated crew, Foxpack questioned Salazar's honor before averting their battle away from them,Rum Deal: Foxpack clashes swords with Salazar, pushing him through a wall and out in the streets of Elbaf. and once again after the swordsman had allowed his wife to intervene in what he had assumed was a one-on-one battle. When Salazar accused Foxpack of having attacked the resting quarters of the Black Widow Pirates as they awaited the royal wedding on Elbaf, Foxpack stated that there was no way he would have ever brought himself to do something so "dishonorable", even to an enemy.Rum Deal: Salazar accuses Foxpack of having attacked the base of the Black Widow Pirates and tells him to come with him. During their battle, when Salazar expressed his displeasure of powers, Foxpack honored the former Shichibukai's request by opting to not utilize his own for the duration of their fight.Rum Deal: Foxpack agrees not to use his Devil Fruit powers after Salazar considered them a cheap gimmick. And, after activating them by accident during their battle, Foxpack went so far as to enable Salazar with one free blow anywhere upon his person as compensation for his mistake.Rum Deal: Foxpack allows Salazar one free hit after accidentally using his Devil Fruit powers; Salazar lightly taps Foxpack's forehead as a result. Relationships Family Wolfgang Foxclub Crew Allies Enemies Salazar Abilities and Powers As the vice-captain of the Titan Pirates' Fifth Division, Foxpack is second in command only to Montblanc Burling within the entirety of the division, and one of the heavyweights of the Yonko crew. However, because Burling is intoxicated by alcohol most of the time, Foxpack is usually the one in charge of the division. His bounty of 500,000,000 suggests that the considers him a serious threat to their operations. Devil Fruit Foxpack ate the , a allowing him to become, generate, and manipulate .A World on Fire: Foxpack announces the name of his Devil Fruit to Salazar. He has mastered its abilities to such an extent that he can instinctively turn into milk at virtually any given time, seen most notably when his head was severed from his body by Salazar yet milk splattered about in place of blood.A World on Fire: Salazar chops Foxpack's head off with a swing of his sword, yet milk spews from his body. After the attack, Foxpack reveals himself to be unharmed. However, even despite this, he is far from being invulnerable, as Delahaye Jacquotte still managed to shoot him in his stomach while he was off-guard, meaning he must consciously be aware of an incoming attack in order to transform into milk beforehand.A World on Fire: Foxpack is shot by Delahaye Jacquotte during his battle with Salazar. Swordsmanship Foxpack has an extremely high level of skill in swordsmanship, being able to defeat Catrina, the most skilled swordsman of the Fire Rocker Pirates, in a single move.Rum Deal: Foxpack defeats Catrina with a single strike, after having promised to avenge the death of the giant war-hero, Jack Stalkman, whose death Catrina had claimed responsibility for. He also posed to be a match for Salazar, a former member of the Shichibukai, while also earning the latter's respect throughout the course of their 11 hour battle.A World on Fire: Foxpack and Salazar's battle eclipses 11 hours.A World on Fire: Salazar doubts that a talented swordsman like Foxpack would lie to him. Kyuubi Sealed under the eye-patch of Foxpack's right eye is an apparent "demon", from which he draws forth his inner, true strength.A World on Fire: Foxpack's demon awaits to meet with Salazar's Angra Mainyu. Through the physical projection of his , Foxpack is able to release the "Kyuubi" from within his , Kyūchi, shrouding his frame in a veil of energy that takes the form of a nine-tailed fox.A World on Fire: Foxpack cuts off his eye-patch, shining the red of his cursed eye with the blade of Kyūchi, invoking a transformation of the sorts. Upon doing so, his physical abilities increase dramatically, and every one of his attacks is multiplied by the number of tails behind him.A World on Fire: Foxpack attacks Salazar several times in the span of a single moment. * : Foxpack rushes toward his opponent and unsheathes his swords at incomprehensible speeds, his additional tails invoking a chain of simultaneous attacks within the span of a single moment. Weapons In battle, Foxpack wields two blades, one of which is a Wazamono Grade by the name of Kyūchi.A World on Fire: Foxpack refers to Kyūchi by its name upon drawing it against Salazar. History Past Childhood Despite all minks being powerful warriors straight form birth, Foxpack was below average at best through the early stages of his life, a strike contrast to Mengis, who was viewed as the prodigy of their generation.Vulpine & Lupine: and Foxpack recall Foxpack's earlier days. Nevertheless, this did not initially prevent Foxpack's mother from trying her hand at training him. However, after he showed very little progress and overall failed to develop into the warrior she sought to breed, Foxpack's mother gave up on him, stating that it was a waste of time for him to train any farther.Vulpine & Lupine: Foxpack recalls never being able to live up to his mother's expectations. After his mother had given up on him, and seeing the liking had taken in Mengis, elected to take Foxpack in as his very own pupil. The daytime ruler of the succeeded where she did not, as Foxpack began to show great promise as a warrior, proving to be a late bloomer. Captain of the Musketeers In the year of 1548, Foxpack served as the captain of the , being second in command only to himself within the daytime mink combat force. During this time, he shared a competitive rivalry with fellow mink, Mengis, who was the captain of the opposing nighttime combat force that served under known as the .Vulpine & Lupine: Foxpack and Mengis exchanges insults from afar after Wolfgang's victory over his opponent in the mink warrior trial. Life as a Pirate Elbaf Royal Wedding When news revolving around the marriage of Frederick Barbarossa, the king of Elbaf, surfaced around the , the Titan Pirates, like many other pirate crews, saw it as an opportunity to ally themselves with the land of giants. Raptor D. Baron sent the bulk of his Fifth Division to attend the royal wedding in his stead. Accompanying Montblanc Burling, Foxpack was among the members of the Fifth Division that represented the Titan Pirates during the royal wedding.Rum Deal: Foxpack and Montblanc Burling, as well as the members of the Fifth Division of the Titan Pirates attend the royal wedding as per Raptor D. Baron's request. Later, while wandering the enormous streets of Elbaf by his lonesome, Foxpack's ears caught wind of a person's confession of murder. Naturally, he rushed toward the scene, only to witness Catrina and other members of the Fire Rocker Pirates standing over the corpse of . Recognizing Stalkman as a retired war hero, whom he had heard many tales and legends about, Foxpack was outraged at the idea that a human had trespassed into the territory of the giants and taken one of their lives. He then vowed to avenge Stalkman by specifically taking Catrina's life, as she had been the one to claim responsibility for his death. However, unknown to either of them, Stalkman's death in truth was instigated by Benjamin Tabart, albeit accidentally.Rum Deal: Too free himself of Jack Stalkman's crutches, Benjamin Tabart flees down a beanstalk he had created through his devil fruit powers. Stalkman, being a giant however, is unable to balance his weight along the beanstalk, and falls to his death in the middle of a city in Elbaf after leaping from the clouds. Just as Foxpack reached for his sword, he felt a hand come down upon his shoulder and, before he had time to react, his face was smashed against the ground. Looking back, Foxpack was surprised to see Rear Admiral Dario on top of him, and even more astounded at the fact that the Marine had been able to slip past his enhanced observational prowess. As Dario released a point blank Haki shock wave upon him, Foxpack mustered enough strength to escape. Dario then urged the Fire Rocker Pirates to get away, stating his intention in stopping the "animal scum" that was Foxpack. Shocked by the Marine's racist remarks, Foxpack unsheathed one of his swords and stood ready for battle.Rum Deal: Foxpack is attacked suddenly by Bathory McGhinnis, disguised as Rear Admiral Dario. With Dario transforming as a result of his powers, he and Foxpack clashed swords, battling fiercely, yet briefly. For as the two engaged one another in battle, Catrina recklessly intervened, even in spite of Dario's constant pleas that she and her allies escape with the crates they were holding intact. Both Foxpack and Dario were left utterly confused when Catrina began to attack the two of them once, when Dario had been fighting all along to allow her to escape.Rum Deal: Foxpack and Bathory McGhinnis --disguised as Rear Admiral Dario-- cringe at Catrina's behavior as she tries to intervene into their battle. Frustrated by Catrina's intervention and illogical behavior, Dario immediately retreated, stripping Cazzar and Killer Jones of the crates they had been holding en route his escape. Foxpack was yet again unable to comprehend Dario's speed as he fled, left astounded by the Marine's prowess. Turning his attention back to Catrina for no more than a moment --seeing as though she was incredibly persistent on battling him-- Foxpack defeated her effortlessly in a matter of a few seconds, at last placing a silence to her rash antics. Turning to her crewmates, Foxpack explained that he could no longer leave Montblanc Burling waiting any longer, and thanks to that he would allow them to live. Foxpack then leaped away to regroup with his crew. Relocating to The Willow, a tavern somewhere in Elbaf, Foxpack watched over Montblanc Burling and the various other members of his crew as they rolled around on the floor in a drunken state. Salazar entered the tavern after sometime and, spotting Foxpack, immediately approached him, suggesting that the two of them should share a drink with one another before settling their "score". Asking him what he meant by that, Foxpack was left puzzled when Salazar claimed to have been attacked by him last night. The former Shichibukai then announced his intention of killing him at his wife's request, before swinging with at Foxpack with his sword. Calling forth his powers, Foxpack turned into milk upon being slashed. Fearing that his drunk comrades might get caught in the crossfire, Foxpack took his battle with Salazar to the streets of Elbaf. As the two of them fought, Delahaye Jacquotte caught Foxpack within her sights and fired a bullet toward him. Heavily concentrated on his bout with Salazar, Foxpack was caught off guard and pierced by the bullet. Bringing into question Salazar's honor, Foxpack rushed towards Jacquoette, making it seem as though he were bent on extracting revenge. This made Salazar chase quickly after him, as the ebony swordsmen feared for the well being of his wife. However, as he drew upon Jacquoette, Foxpack leaped past her, leading Salazar into a forest behind the town where they could continue their battle alone. Continuing their battle in the forest, Foxpack abided to Salazar's request that he not use his powers for the remainder of their fight. They continued to battle, with Salazar gaining the advantage after Foxpack fought against his instincts to not employ his into his movements. After Salazar suggested that they call it quits, Foxpack cut off his eyepatch, unleashing the spirit of a "demon" from within his . As his body was shrouded by an ominous aura and a number of tails sprouted behind his being, Foxpack once again charged in to attack Salazar. Battle for Bedina Major Battles *Foxpack vs. Rear Admiral Dario *Foxpack vs. Catrina *Foxpack vs. Salazar *Foxpack and Salazar vs. Bathory McGhinnis Trivia *Foxpack's name was inspired by a joke said on chat by User:Vegeta2314. References Category:Male Characters Category:Mink Tribe Category:Swordsmen Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Titan Pirates